TLBT SPY: EP 04 The Land Chomper vs The Egg-Nappers
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: Tysean thinks he burns down the Great Valley after trying to perform a sophisticated stunt for Petrie's hatch day;Worse than his SkyColorStone/Dinosaur transformation secret, he still has his shadow powers like in his dimension. He fears if the grown ups finds out this, he'll be kicked out the valley forever;Egg Nappers Return to the Valley to get revenge on the Children.
1. Prologue

**THE LAND BEFORE TIME: SPY**

 **EPISODE 4:**

 **THE LAND CHOMPER VS THE EGG-NAPPERS**

 **{PROLOGUE}**

(THE SCENE STARTS WITH THE BRIGHT CIRCLE SHINNING BRIGHT AS TWO FAMILIAR EGG NAPPERS ARE STARING AT THE GREAT VALLEY.)

Ozzy- Imma get my revenge on those kids if it's the last thing I do...

Strut- But Ozzy... I-

Ozzy- What, Strut, can't you see I'm busy talking to myself? I am trying to find a way to get back at those stupid brats! Especially that longneck!

Strut- But do you think the kids were the reason for us being chased down by a couple of sharpteeth? Becasue we couldn't have gotten into this mess if you become more of a veggetarian like me.

Ozzy- (Walks to Strut and Back slaps him upside the head), You must realize something, Strut! If it wasn't for those kids, we would already be feasting on those nice... white (Slobbers) gooey, appatizing... eggs

Strut- Uh, Ozzy?

Ozzy- But do we get that? NO! We get stopped by a bunch of kids and their so-called "Sharptooth Friend"! Ridiculous!

Strut- Ozzy, I will break this down the best I could. But, the kids weren't to blame. We had the wrong egg. If it wasn't for the kids, we would have never seen this big egg...

Ozzy- What are you talking about?!

Strut- You know we both wanna get those kids back and I got a solution. What about hurting what's in the inside?

Ozzy- (Sighs) Strut, You don't make sense sometimes. (Walks from one spot to another with Strut following)

Strut- We can't hurt them, but, that egg that just so happens to be a sharptooth, that's our sharptooth. We had the egg first, so it should be ours, right?

Ozzy- Hey, Strut?

Strut- (Ducks) Aaah! Please don't hit me, Ozzy. It was a thought. A suggestion I mean!

Ozzy- No, Strut, For once, you are absolutely right! That puny little sharptooth could be our personal body guard! Hurt those kids in the inside? Brilliant. We take their friend- I mean, Our lunch, and lie to them that that sharptooth, is dead by another sharptooth!

Strut- What? No! Then they will know we aren't telling the truth

Ozzy- (To Self) And he's back. Strut, that's the whole point!

Strut- No, I don't like it. Why don't you tell them he fell off a cliff because uh...

Ozzy- Hey, did you know that THIS sharptooth doesn't eat meat?

Strut- What? No!

Ozzy- This could be easier than I thought. We don't have to get rid of him, we just have to get him kicked out of the Great Valley forever and he'll be ours! Oh, this revenge will be sweet! It's like taking our eggs from a hatchling... like taking what's ours back from a spoiled bratty hatchling! (Laughs Evilly).

Strut- (Laughs nervously and then moans)

Ozzy- We'll leave when the night circle is in the sky, stay focused! We don't want no screw ups from you, Strut. Got It

Strut- Um, Okay, Ozzy, I'll try

Ozzy- No, no no, Don't try, Don't screw up!

Strut- (Sighs) Alright, Ozzy.

(The two egg-nappers left to the Great Valley)

COMING SOON:

CHAPTER I: THE EPIC FAIL (PETRIE'S HATCH DAY)


	2. The Epic Fail (Petrie's Hatch Day)

**Chapter I: The Epic Fail (Petrie's Hatch Day)**

 **Petrie (POV)**

 **[Hello, Me Petrie, And me want to tell you story about when Tysean burned Great Valley.**

 ** _Tysean: I didn't actually Burned it. It was said already that it wasn't my fault._**

 ** _Petrie: Of Course, you no burn Great Valley. (Inhales)-_**

 ** _Tysean: Whoa Whoa Whoa, Petrie! Don't tell'em just yet! They don't need to know til during the episode._**

 ** _Petrie: (Groans Heavily) Alright. But Me so excited to tell my POV story!_**

 ** _Tysean: (Looking Confused) That wasn't your first time. Besides me thinking that I burned down the valley & nearly messin up ur hatch day, This also revolves around Chomper too. Why don't you start and I'll soon take it from there._**

 ** _Petrie: Okay, Tysean. Here Me Go!_**

 **Anyway, it all started as me woke up this morning feeling tired and sleepy...]**

 _ **{Scene Goes To Petrie's Nesting Place}**_

Me- (Wakes up, yawns and slowly sits up; groans) Hmmm, me had rough night!

Mama Flyer- Morning, Petrie!

Me- Mmm, Hi Momma

Mama Flyer- It's time to get up, son

Me- (Groans) Come on, momma, Me tired.

Mama Flyer- I told you you were going to get tired from being excited all night

Me- Yes, but me did sleep through the rest of the night

Mama Flyer- (Giggles Lightly) Petrie... [Me was too tired to even talk. Momma went behind me, she got so close to me, she whisper in me ear "Happy Hatch Day, Petrie". After that, me perked up. Me no tired anymore. Me sat up and hugged me momma.]

Me- Thank You, Momma!

Mama Flyer- You're Welcome, Petrie

 **[We later celebrated with breakfast and small feast. Me knew me have big day with friends so me had to hurry or me be late to meet them. Speaking of friends, Tysean is new to Great Valley. We met him numbers of times. When he came, everyone was so hard on him, but somehow he manage to live in Secret Caverns with no problem. Cera's Dad never liked him anyways. So why force him? He has been there for us from, when Chomper was accused of injuring & kidnapping dinosaurs, to him saving all of us at the cliff of three-horn peak. Me no want Tysean to ever leave, because that day was the day when his other friends came and tried to take him away from us. As we were trying to save him, Ducky, & Chomper from Rinkus & Sierra, we saw Tysean... We actually never see Tysean... It complicated. He was dark like shadow... Which is probably why he still have power. He kept secret from us because he knew that power dangerous. And it also dangerous keeping secrets from friends like he had sky colored stone that turned him into a longneck and Sierra flew & swiped it. And look where that got us! Bottom line, Tysean, we no know what we do without him. And if me identify correctly, he said he no ever want to use his power again, and it was his last time doing it.**

 **After small feast, me hugged momma and flew out to see me friends. Me saw them waiting in open field almost near watering hole.]**

Me- Hello, everybody! It me, Petrie

Cera- Aww, we know who you are!

Me- Oh Yea (Chuckles Nervously), Me was just trying to get your attention to let you guys know me here.

Ducky- (Walks over to him), Oh and It's a good thing too! **[Ducky came over to me and gave me a big hug.],** Happy Hatch Day, Petrie!

Me- Aww, thank you, Ducky **[My beak cheeks turned red. Me been have crush on Ducky for sometime now. But me never told her because... Unnatural. Still, yes me still like her. Me hated point to where Ducky stops hugging me, but it for best because me need to stop. Then Ducky suddenly kissed me cheek. Me heart beat so fast me almost fainted. But me kept me stance and smiled... A big smile.]**

Cera- (Walks over to Petrie) Happy Hatch Day, Petrie

Littlefoot- (follows) Yeah, Petrie. Happy Hatch Day

 **[The two nuzzled me as Me hugged back. Then Spike came over and licked me soaked in his slobber.]**

Me- Hmm, thanks, Spike (Spike Nods Happily), Ewww, Spike! I'm all wet! **[Spike felt a little upset at first but didn't care as he laughed at me. Others did same.]**

Cera- Haha! You know what Tysean Always says: You mess with the bull, you get the horns... (Thinks out loud), Or in this case, if you mess... With a spiketail, you get the scales?

Littlefoot- I got one, You mess with the Threehorn, you get the horns...

Ducky- It does not sound right, no no no. I think it is "you mess with us three you get the horns"

Cera- Nonsense, that would never sound right... Speaking of Tysean, where is he?

 **[Me also wondered where Tysean could be, then me also noticed Chomper & Ruby aren't here either]**

Petrie- Hmm, Me no see Ruby or Chomper either

Littlefoot- Oh, I remember. Tysean told Ruby to tell me that they will be at a place near the tall grass, near a dark forest. There's also a watering hole where they are too. So we can go now to not. Waste no time at all.

Cera- Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!

 **[We all left for the location Littlefoot told us. Me fly with them happily as me can be as Ducky rides Spike. Me can see her looking at me feeling happy. Me blushed a little and lost balanced but quickly maintained it just in time.**

 ** _Tysean: And this is the scene where I come in!_ ]**

 **Tysean (POV)**

 **[Aye You guys! So, where Petrie left us off is where the original five come looking for us new comers Ruby, Me & Chomper... Well, Chomper is a new comer, but also an original supporting character who already met the five. I was out here pacing and Ruby & Chomper were looking at me. Chomper was also eating creepy crawlers watching me pace.]**

Chomper- Can you stop walking, Tysean? You are making Ruby and I nervous.

Me- Sorry, Chomp, I'm busy

Ruby- Tysean, you know you don't have to give Petrie a hatch day present-

Me- Yeah but it's the very first time In the valley I celebrate his hatch day & I don't wanna F it up when he comes. If anything unfortunate happens, I don't know WHAT the hell Imma do!

Chomper- (With crawlers in his mouth), Hey, if you don't have a present, why don't you do a trick for Petrie?

Me- Chomper, first of all, have anyone told you not to talk with your mouth full?

Chomper- (Nodded No), Mmm Mmm

Me- Well, now Imma tell you, to not talk with creepy crawlers in your mouth.

Chomper- (Mumbles still full of creepy crawlers) Mmm Hmm

Me- And Second Of all, that Sht you just said about doing a trick for Petrie, that's a great idea! You're awesome, you know that?

 **[Chomper smiled. I had to think of which trick I should do for Petrie. Nothing too daring, nothing to weak & soft, nothing dangerous. It was hard to figure all that out. Due to the fact that you just promised to the kids' parents that they will be home in one piece. I had a thought...]**

 ** _{Flashback to: 3B The Land Before Time 'To Go'!}_**

 ** _[As they left three-horn peak..._**

 ** _Tysean: ...It's no problem, really. But you should know, Yall have just seen what the hell I just did, right?_**

 ** _Ducky- You mean you turning into a shadow_**

 ** _Tysean: (Gently Rubs Ducky's Head), Yeah, Ducky. But you all should know, what I've done, it isn't safe, and this power I have amongst you all, This time is the final last time Imma do something like that!]_**

 ** _{End Of Flashback to: 3B The Land Before Time 'To Go'!}_**

Me- (Whispers To self) Naw, this can't happen, too risky.

Ruby- What's too risky? Risky to what?

Me- Oh Ruby, I'm so f'ed up right now? I can't decide which I should do... Shadow or no shadow.

Ruby- Oh No! You aren't think you're actually going to do that

Me- Sure... I think

 **[Later on that day, the five arrived and saw me tryna practice the trick. To tell you the truth, I haven't even past that kind of trick before. Ruby was not happy with me at all but was willing to support me as well as Chomper.]**

Me- DMN IT!

 **[I got up dusting myself off after taking a hard fall. I wasn't feeling well but I had to do this trick for Petrie. I mean there was no way I would wanna Fk up this day for him. That shts a hell no on my count!]**

Ducky- Tysean! Are you alright?

Me- Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a horrible day, that's all.

Littlefoot-Maybe you should go home and rest

Me- Wha- hell no! I'm not going to do that! In case you forgot, today is Petrie's hatch day! And I gotta do this for him! Whether you guys like it or not! I'm a whole lot tougher than you think... Aaaa...aaaa-Choo! **[There I was flying into a tree back first. I was indeed sick as well as my aching sore throat.]**

Cera- Tysean, I hate to tell you this, but I agree with them, you really gotta get home & get some rest.

Me- Nooo, I'm not gonna disappoint Petrie! Sht! Petrie! Sick or not, I want to do a trick for your hatch day. I ho- hooo aaa aaa-choooo! **[I then flew and landed close to a big tree Ruby was laying against hours ago.]**

Petrie- You sure you want to do this?

Me-Yes, My health is not more important right now. I care about you and I'm tryna make the best out of your good day! Okay? So you sit tight and I'll begin this stunt here.

 **[Pulled out a match and swiped it on a bark of a tree to create a spark. When that happened, I lit it almost close to us, but I tried to put that Sht into shadow. As it got into a shadow, I was about to start when I coughed multiple times.]**

Chomper- Tysean?

Me- No, Chomper! Lay Off!

Chomper- Tysean-

Me-Cho-Chomper, shu-shut up!

Chomper- Tysean...

Me- Aaaa aaaa aaaaaa AAAAA-CHOOOOOO!

 **[Suddenly, I flew into my shadow power too early and tried to maintain my speed and balance. Everyone knows fire will burn you, right? Well, I should have been more open to that when I... I'm telling you too much already!**

 **I zoomed to the left and zoomed to the right. I accidentally knocked everybody onto their feets as I yelled and screamed. I've went through twist and turns from getting through tall grass, bouncing off of shadow rocks, and all that Sht. What I didn't expect, is I went through the shadowy fire flames and my screams drowned the sound and the kids backed up scared for their lives.**

 **After I was done screaming, I tried to pull out of my shadow power, but it was no use but to run til I run out of energy... But luckily, I finally managed to pull out from my shadow power and flew right into Ruby's spot of the tree back first with head banged up against it. Yeah! It hurts a lot!**

 **I laid there feeling exaughsted as Fk. I can't even take a breather. It was the worse stunt I've ever done and all of it WAS NOT THE STUNT I WANTED PETRIE TO SEE!**

 **The kids asked me if I was alright and I sneezed and tumbled over, which made them remember their stuff.]**

Me- I'm tired! I don't know if I can do this! I mean- heh, how could I do it? I'm a Shadow I... That's f'ed up!

 **[I felt a hand land on mine and it was Ruby.]**

Ruby- Relax, Tysean. Everything is gonna be fine, you don't need to worry about a thing.

Me- Yea, but- Owww!

Littlefoot- What's wrong, Tysean

Me- I got burnt! Those shadow flames, those act like real fire flames so they will act like real flames.

Ducky- Oh Poor Poor Poor Tysean

Me- No! Don't "Poor Poor Poor, Tysean" me. I'm not dying. Yet. Just chill and relax or something. I bet Petrie's hatch day is a bust! How F'ed up is that?!

Petrie- But, me day not bust. It was fun. Me love it! It okay, Tysean.

Me- Haha, Yeah, good for you, Petrie. Glad You liked it, I guess. I could have done more. Can this day get anymore crappy?!

Chomper- Fire!

 **[Chomper and Cera came runnin saying fire and we had to escape fast. I'm new here so they had to show me escape routes to get away from the fire. We ran to Littlefoot's Grandfather to tell him what happened.]**

Grandpa Longneck- Fire?!

Grandma Longneck- Are you serious?

Me- Not to be mean, but... It doesn't sound like we're joking!

 **[Grandma & Grandpa Longneck looked at each other as they wondered how the fire started.]**

Grandpa Longneck- Kids, do you remember the place we all went to when there was a fire last time in the Great Valley?

Littlefoot- Yes, Grandpa!

Grandma Longneck- You kids must go reach up to that mountain we went to before as we round up the others.

Me- Hmm, that seems fair.

 **[We then felt a sudden shake underneath us...]**

Everyone- EARTHSHAKE! AAAAHHH!

 **[We all ran to the location as I went to try to help rescue the other dinosaurs and help them escape to the mountain. I told you I can do much more. I Almost fell in the "use to have water" watering hole... The earthshake done fked up our water supply! I was about to sneeze at the wrong time but suddenly a miracle saved me from murder, as you can say. We all finished with helping all the dinosaurs escape to the mountain. The Great Valley looked horrible as it did last time the fire happened before. The funny awkward weird problem there was that the fire was only spreading half of the Great Valley, the other side was good as fine.]**

Grandpa Longneck- (Sighs Sadly) Well, here we go again

Mr. Threehorn- Well isn't this nice? We're back where we were last time! Except we have that good for nothing sharptooth, followed by a pink runner & a stupid puny irresponsible back stabbin runt!

Me- Aye, That Was uncalled For you know

Mr. Threehorn- No one was talking to you

Me- Well, you are, and... I am talking to you, so... When will it end?

 **[Mr. Threehorn glared a angry stare at me as I walked away from him with my hands in my pockets.]**

Grandma Longneck- Who Could have done such a thing?

 **[Everyone chattered over each other. Til Grandpa Longneck got their attention again.]**

Grandpa Longneck- Everybody Calm Down! The kids were the one who witnessed the fire before we had, so let's ask them what happened.

Mr. Threehorn- Yeah, Let's! **[Mr. Threehorn shot a glare at me after he said "Lets".]**

Me- Uh, Grandpa Longneck? **[I walked towards Grandpa Longneck with the kids.],** he's about to kill meee! **[As I arrived, all of them have sad looks on their faces, Including Cera.**

Ducky- (To Tysean) You did pull back, did you?

Me- Yea, no, I mean uh, oh. I don't know! Alright? I'm sick! I don't remember Sht anyways, so Yall all can get the h on while you still can. Imma handle this. I can tell they really hate me leaving them, they didn't wanna tell I made the fire because

 ** _1\. They'll kill me_**

 ** _2\. Kick Me out the great valley forever &_**

 ** _3\. Mr. Threehorn WILL, find me and kill my ass!_**

Grandpa Longneck- What happened, children?

Littlefoot- Well, we're celebrating Petrie's hatch day and Tysean was trying to do a trick &-

Mr. Threehorn- (Walks over to them) That didn't have Somethin to do with the fire does it?

 **[Littlefoot shook and froze scared out of his mind],** Y-y um...

-Yes! **[Everyone looked in the direction the voice was coming from... me]**

Me- I Done it! I burned down the Great Valley!

 **[Everybody gasped and Sht, Mr. Threehorn got furious]**

Me- But it wasn't my fault! It was... Uh... Him!

 **[I pointed to a bullfrog who ribbit-ed and hopped away],** Ooookayy

Mr. Threehorn- I'm only going to say this once, and you better not lie to me!

Me-Y-Yes sir

Mr, Threehorn- Are you responsible for the fire?

Me- Yes, yea, I am responsible for the fire... Accountable is more like it

Mr. Threehorn- (chuckles nervously as Tysean Did)... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Me- Told You! Aaaaah! GRANDPAAAA Help Me! Anybody Somebody!

 **[Grandpa Had a mad look on his face and so did Grandma as I almost slid into them, so I tried to go behind all the dinosaurs but had no luck.]**

Me- Yall guys are a bunch of {Bleep}

 **[Mr. Threehorn stomped in front of me]**

Me- Mr, Threehorn, I'm sorry you guys, it was by accident! You gotta believe! I'm not playin!

 **[Everybody had mad looks on their faces. And it's at me.]**

Grandpa Longneck- It looks like we have to travel again

Chomper- No you don't, why don't we all go to where my island is at?

Ducky- Oh, you mean that place with all the hot water?

Chomper- No, that's the hot springs. I'm taking about that yucky water that happens to be a nice paradise for Yall to live at, plus it is far across from where my parents live on my island.

Littlefoot- I know what He's Talking about! That place where we didn't have to split up

Chomper- Yeah, across from my island

Cera- Yeah! I remember!

Grandpa Longnck- Well we'd better get a move on...

Me- Hol' on, I'll come with you-

Mr. Threehorn- You aren't going nowhere!

Me- But-

Mr. Threehorn- As of now, you are banned from the Great Valley, forever, and we all ban you from seeing our kids!

Me- Aww, what?!

Grandma Longneck- I'm sorry, Tysean, but we have. No choice.

Me- Alright, leave me here, I don't need the heat. Leave me here.

 **[Everyone left except Mr. Threehorn]**

Mr. Threehorn- I better not catch you near our kids or you will be in BIG trouble! Now stay here! **[Mr. Threehorn walked away with the others now and I was standing watching the Great Valley burn to its roots.]**

Me- This Sht is sh_tty!

Cera- Well, you messed with my dad, now you get the horns

Me- Hey, I'm not In the mood right now, so please?

Cera- Humph. (walks off) **[I walked to the water flow and saw the water was blocked up again.]**

Me- Well I Be dmned!

Littlefoot- Wait! Where are you going?

Me- To free the water, duh!

Cera- Well, Duh, how exactly are you gonna do that?

Me- I'll find a way. I don't lose

Chomper- But... They don't have the right to ban you

Me- I'm afraid they do, Chomper. But Imma do whatever it takes for them to forgiv me and welcome me back to the Great Valley!

Littlefoot- It's gonna be awhile

Me- So, Imma do this for me. Nobody else. And... Yall didn't snitch... Why?

Cera- Littlefoot was about to

Littlefoot- Cera! Seriously?! No!

Cera- Don't lie!

Littlefoot... I'm not! But your dad is really scary!

Me- Yeah, and so is a kid who gotta fix what he done... I'll see Yall. And... Thanks. I owe Yall big time

 **[I walked off after the missing water trail]**

Petrie- (Sighs sadly) Wow. Worse... Hatch day... Ever!

 **COMING SOON:**

 **Chapter II: Sean in Frames**


	3. Sean in Frames

**CHAPTER II:**

 **SEAN IN FRAMES**

 _ **{Strut: So, who's gonna tell the story now, Ozzy?**_

 _ **Tysean: Hey, Wha- What the Fk you guys doing here? Nobody invited your btch ass, get outta here!**_

 _ **Ozzy: We're just here the same reason you are, dear**_

 _ **Tysean: Oh, shut up, you gay fag, and don't call me dear, only grandma can call me dear**_

 _ **Ozzy: What about that big mouth's mother?**_

 _ **Tysean: Not The Point! Lemme tell you somethin, because you two almost fked up this whole episode, imma end up telling the what about Chomper's POV? It wouldn't be enough time for him to tell his section of the episode!**_

 _ **Strut: But, we can help**_

 _ **Tysean: Oh Bullsht! You two threatened Chomper and almost killed Ducky and I off the cliff of threehorn peak! (To Self Quietly), talk about "We can help".**_

 _ **Ozzy: But that wasn't us! That was somebody else**_

 _ **Tysean: (Thinks For 3 Seconds), Ohhhh, Okay. You covered your asses on this one. But only good guys can tell these stories. You know: POV, Positive, Overlook of Vibes by GOOD PEOPLE, Which includes dinosaurs in your case**_

 _ **Ozzy: That's not even what it stands for**_

 _ **Tysean: Aww Shut Up we're wasting time, I can just let the head narrater tell it or Imma tell it! But either way, shut the hell up when I'm doing this sht cuz basically this also reflects on me due to the fact that all of this is NOT my fault as it looks in this episode! (Ozzy & Strut smiled & chuckled nervously w/embarrassment).**_

 _ **Tysean: Imma tell it all from back where these scenes took place, from how the fire "suspiciously" happened, to how things were and to everything that happened in the 1st Chapter. This chapter 2 is behind the scenes of chapter 1 & the Prologue. I know you guys got questions and I'm here to hopefully answer your questions throughout this chapter. So technically, this is like a re-make and a re-told kind of chapter here, so quiet and pay close attention:}**_

 **{BACK TO SCENE WHEN PETRIE FLIES TO LOOK FOR HIS FRIENDS}**

 **Tysean (POV CONT.)**

 **[Ozzy & Strut goes through the Great Valley thinking of plans over what to do about this plan they had over "Something else" those clowning baffoons had in mind.**

 _ **{Strut: Don't call us that-**_

 _ **Tysean: Shut the hell up!**_

 ** _Strut: (Nods) Mmm Okay}_ ]**

 **Strut- So, how are we going to get that sharptooth out of the valley?**

 **Ozzy- (Groans heavily), Always asking questions. Isn't there anything else for you to figure out that doesn't have to involve me?!**

 **[My Arch 'should've been already dead' rival Michaelroy, was walking around in a suspicious manner and just so happens to run directly into the egg nappers and collided.]**

 **Strut- Oww!**

 **Roy- What are you two guys doing here?**

 **Ozzy- We would like to know the same question from you**

 **Roy- Well, why? I asked you first**

 **Ozzy- Well, you're in our universe, so you tell us first**

 **Roy- (Sighs, to self) first time ever being defeated by a evil dinosaur. (To Them) Alright. I am trying to find Tysean so I can get that stone away from him.**

 **Ozzy- Hmm, still obsessing about that stone, aye?**

 **Roy- Yeah, and I remember the last time you two doofs along with a pink flyer (Rinkus), a brown flyer (Sierra), A bellydragger (Dil), & a sharpbeak (Ichy) & my brother D-Boy fked it up! He's just as fked up as you! (Points at Strut). **

**Ozzy- And You're just like me, uh?**

 **Roy- Well, don't take that as a disappointment**

 **Ozzy- Why I oughta-**

 **Roy- Do what?! I dare you to do something! (Pulls out his gun)**

 **Strut- Oooh, what is that?**

 **Roy- Oh this, This is a gun. Yall remember me pulling that out at Tysean's ass right?**

 **Strut- Yeah, but I also recalling you missing every shot to catch him! [Ozzy & Strut laughed which made Roy Pulled the trigger in the air. That made both of them frightened and stop laughing.]**

 **Roy- Stop laughing. It wasn't that funny. Now c'mon if you're coming with. I shouldn't let you two come with me because of what happened last time.**

 **Ozzy- That last time wasn't my fault, it was Strut's!**

 **Strut- Why do you always got to pin the blame on me?**

 **Roy- Yeah, Ozzy, why do you always got to pin the blame on him? You are gonna take share of it too. All you sorry villans are basic. Yall can't do sht right, everytime I expect it to be done, it remains unaccomplished!**

 **Ozzy- Look, we won't fk your plans up. Okay?**

 **Strut- Yeah, We promise!**

 **Ozzy- (Stops & Looks at Strut) Really? We promise? [Ozzy backhanded Strut as Strut was late at ducking down before the back slap.], You know we don't promise anything out of anyone around here!**

 **Roy- (Yells from a far) Hey, are you two coming or what?!**

 **[Ozzy & Strut headed on their way after Roy. When they reached him, they told them what they were doing earlier]. **

**Ozzy- What can we say? We had a few entercounters with sharpteeth in our past but the one we most hate is the one those kids stole from us!**

 **Roy- A sharptooth?**

 **Ozzy- That doesn't eat meat**

 **Roy- That doesn't eat meat?**

 **Strut- He's nice to leaf eaters**

 **Roy- Nice to leaf eaters... Aye, ain't that Chomper?**

 **Strut- Yes!**

 **Ozzy- And he goes on adventures with those pesky little brats!**

 **Roy- And he goes on adventures with those pesky little brats... Wha!**

 **[That made Roy stop and recall flashbacks of his last adventure with that sharptooth. He was last scene with a group of dinosaurs which he understood those "pesky brats" were Littlefoot and the gang of seven, Chomper included as one of the seven, and when they were there, he knew I was the one who's always there with them. He remembered I had the stone that transformed me into a longneck and kicked the living sht out that fool! And after the flashback, he came too, then screamed.]**

 **{SCENE WITH THE ORIGINAL FIVE}**

 **Cera- Do You hear that?**

 **Littlefoot- It sounds like Tysean**

 **Petrie- But, he no scream like that**

 **Cera- Well, possibility c'mon! (Heads to place where Him, Chomper & Ruby were), **

**{BACK TO SCENE WITH ROY}**

 **[Roy was mad, than he was upset.]**

 **Roy- This is the last time my ass is getting defeated by a stupid longneck who happens to be a kid inside!**

 **[He caught up to the egg napping brothers], Hey guys, there's something you two should know.**

 **Ozzy- Sure**

 **Strut- Spit it out**

 **Roy- Tysean, that human who can transform into a longneck with a stupid sky color stone (Shows them the picture)**

 **Strut- Ohh, so that's who you keep refering to!**

 **Roy- And he's in your way right now to do whatever you two were... what were you two trying to do?**

 **Strut- We're trying to get Chomper kicked out of the Great Valley!**

 **Roy- See, that's what I'm talkin about right there, That plan won't work! You got to do something more, suddle than that sht! And you two gotta be more smart about it. Tysean is everywhere...**

 **Ozzy- Yeah. Stupid kid**

 **Roy- So we deal with him first, then you can deal with Chomper**

 **Strut- Yeah, I guess that sounds cool but-**

 **Ozzy- Cool, it's genius! We can finally get what's ours and get our revenge on those stupid little kids!**

 **Strut- But how are we going to do that?**

 **[Roy sees a little stick from an old decayed log. As he picked it up, he pulled out his lighter. {[THE ORIGINAL THING HE PULLED OUT IS JUST HIS MATCHES PACK]}.]**

 **Roy- Oh Strut, my dumb ass friend, you both are gonna find out soon enough.**

 **{SCENE WHERE TYSEAN DOES HIS SHADOW TRICK}**

 **[They arrived to where I was about to perform my trick to Petrie for his Hatch Day & I was coughing. Yes I was sick, but who knew someone would actally make me sneeze with things that I know it would normally set it off?! And those Mufkers were hiding in those bushes back there]**

 **Cera- We heard You Yelling**

 **Me- I wasn't yelling, I was jus...**

 **{SCENE ON THE THREE VILLANS}**

 **Ozzy- This is so gonna be good. Strut, you walk up to Tysean and hold this near his nose.**

 **Strut- But what if he sees me**

 **Ozzy- (Roy looks at him) What?I never said he's smart when he plays dumb**

 **[Roy pulls out his Invisibility potion he stole from my friend Megan and sprinkled it all around him which made him invisible.]**

 **Strut- Whoooo, I'm invisible! Which means I can do this... [Strut bites his brother's tail]**

 **Ozzy- (Sreams but tries to keep the scream quiet so the plan will still work. Strut you idiot, I'll btch slap you only if I can see you!**

 **Strut- But you can't! Haha!**

 **Ozzy- Okay, for that, you earned two btch slaps, now get a move on!**

 **Strut- Okay Okay, sheesh! You don't have to act like a btch**

 **Ozzy- 3 Btch Slaps!**

 **Roy- You both shut up! Strut, stop playing and do your sht already!**

 **[I felt like I was going to sneeze, which I did but I didn't know what's making me sneeze. It was a really small feather.]**

 **Strut- I did what you told me, Roy**

 **[Ozzy then came and gave Strut three btch slaps to the head.]**

 **Strut- Oww! That hurts, Ozzy!**

 **Ozzy- Good, bet that'll teach you for biting my tail**

 **Roy- (Whispers) You two egg baffoons stop playing and go into the further part of the forest with these and on my mark, do it!**

 **Strut- Uh, I don't know... I am oftenly afraid of the dark-**

 **Ozzy- Strut! [Ozzy Backhands Strut again as Strut ducked too late again]**

 **Strut- But-**

 **Ozzy- Lets go! [Ozzy drags Strut down to further parts of the forest as Roy went to the tree I once laid against.]**

 **[I had a big sneeze that made me lose control with my balance and flight of being a shadow and I was all over the place. I knocked the seven down by moving past in their shadows. When I managed to take control, I pulled back just in time and guess who was behind that tree with the stick and a lighter?]**

 **Ducky- Tysean, Are you Alright?**

 **Me- Yeah, Ducky. I'm alright. Just having a horrrible day is all.**

 **Roy- (To Self) Yeah, but that isn't all you son of a btch! Haha! [He set the stick after he laid it beside the tree I was sitting at & lit it with his lighter which made everyone think I didn't pull back in time, which also made me think as well... but the stick lit the whole tree on fire!**

 **Roy- (To Strut & Ozzy through walkie talkies), Now!**

 **Me- Guys, Look out!**

 **[I Grabbed the little ones away from the tree and the burns on me hurts like a btch too. I didn't have time to react but I had to hurry and get to the grown ups.]**

 **Suddenly to everyone's surprise, The whole forest was on fire... {Strut & Ozzy helped by lighting the whole half of the valley on fire. Which is probably why Roy handed them walkie talkies and lighters and made them go deep into the dark parts of the forest to do it.}**

 **[And I mean we have to get to the grown ups... FAST!]**

 **{ROY SCENE}**

 **Roy- Yes! Stage 1 complete! I'll have that stone in no time!**

 **Ozzy- Oooh, we will have my revenge on them in no time (Strut looks at him beside him), I mean our revenge. Hehe. See, um... sorry. I didn't see you there I mean... (Strut walks away.), It's not what I was tryna- oh what the hell. (Walks off too.)**

 **{SCENE WHERE WE WENT TO GRANDMA AND GRANDPA LONGNECK}**

 **Littlefoot- Grandma, Grandpa, There's fire in the valley!**

 **[I gulped after he said that]**

 **Grandma Longneck- Are you Serious, Littlefoot?**

 **Me- Uh, not to be rude or anything but- WE SURELY NOT JOKING! [Everyone looked at me and I felt embarrassed], Sorry.**

 **Grandpa Longneck- Kids, do you rememebr that mountain where we all went to before when there was fire last time in the Great Valley? [We all nodded].**

 **Grandma Longneck- Well you kids must go there and wait for us as we get the rest of the dinosaurs out of the valley**

 **Me- Hmm, that seems fair**

 **Grandpa Longneck- Do you have any idea how the fire started in the first place?**

 **[I started getting light headed and fainted & came through in about two seconds. I hoped I didn't gave Grandma & Grandpa Longneck suspicion on what just happened. Suddenly we heard a rumble from underneath us. We suddenly heard a crack from within the ground which crawled up against a rock which cracked in half. And we knew what was gonna happen next]**

 **Everyone- EARTHSHAKE!**

 **The Three Villians- EARTHSHAKE?!**

 **Strut- But We didn't plan this!**

 **The Three Villians- AAAAAHHHH! [The three dispersed from each other after Ozzy & Strut accidnetally bumped into eachother**

 **Ozzy- Watch Where you going, Strut!**

 **Strut- S-Sorry, Ozzy**

 **[Everything was going apart... and I mean everything!]**

 **Me- (SCREAMS Kids) EVERYONE, GET TO THAT MOUNTAIN AS I HELP GRANDMA & GRANDPA LONGNECK GET THE OTHERS OUT THIS VALLEY! **

**[Others ran off but Littlefoot & Ruby stopped at looked back], **

**Littlefoot- Wait, what about you?!**

 **Ruby- You've got bruises and burns all over you!**

 **Me- Look, you two, I can do more than just shout and run, now go! [The two did as I told and ran from this place. We managed to rescue the Club tails, the flyers, the swimmers, the dome shaped beaks, the hard shelled dinosaurs, the spiked shelled dinosaurs, etc... There was a little pink spotted white baby longneck on a log in a middle of the watering hole. I then saw the earthshake drain our water supply from the watering hole. Now it became nothing but a cliff. The baby longneck was about to fall and I didn't have enough time & strength to turn into a longneck to rescue her due to burns and sht & about how fast the earthshake was moving.]**

 **Me- I'm coming, baby girl! Just hold on!**

 **[I ran over to the log, got on top of it, I was trying to reach it but the burns on my back, arms, legs, and typically, everywhere... and I mean everywhere hurts! But I stuck out to it the best I could. The baby longneck saw me and backed away.]**

 **Me- No no no no, it's me. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I love you, okay. There's no way I'm lettin nothin happen to-**

 **[Then the log started to move, which made the baby longneck log run and me just hold onto the log til it was stopped by another tree branch and another rock. Then the baby longneck was now scene hanging from the log with just two of her baby paws and me still grabbing onto the log back to the bottom down. The longneck started to slip as she stared at me with fear.]**

 **The Baby Longneck- Whoa Whaa, Mmm-mm-m-Momma! AAAHH! [I gasped as I saw her lose her grip and I had to do something other than think about my injuries and since most- all of this is my fault, I gotta start taking the fault, accepting the fault, take responsibilities for my actions and do what I know is right from default. Roy was looking from a far and grinned an evil grin.**

 **{LOG SCENE}**

 **Me- AMELIEA!**

 **[I let go of the log and grabbed her neck, and pulled her up slowly. You know there was no other way to get her unless her tail was available to a fair point where I can reach her. I've got my feet grabbing the log and they already hurt from holding us too long, been a minute. As I pulled her up by her neck and laid her like a baby in arms, I rubbed her neck as she tried to catch her breath. I was light headed as blood rushed to the head. The burns got worse as it echoed the pain through the legs and the feet as I made the dinosaur climb my legs to get to the top of the log. The little dinosaur ran and left me, and I had to figure a way to get out of here or I am literally done for. The little longneck stopped and looked at me struggling to get up from the log. She had an Idea and found a vine... almost to where near Roy was going. She got another vine and Roy had his mouth open full of gape. He didn't realize that this longneck was smart than he was. She tied it around the rock that had stopped the tree and pushed the vine down to where I can get it.]**

 **Me- (Gasped) The... Vine!**

 **[I swung my body side to side as I luckily caught the vine and I was falling til boom. I stopped falling. I climbed the best I can back to the top of the cliff and laid down in exaughstion as the earthshake stopped. I was also Trying to catch my breath and tryna gain blood throughout my body too. Suddenly, I felt dizzy as my head started to spin mentally in feeling... I then came too.]**

 **Me- Whoa! That was tough sht!**

 **[I suddenly felt a wet slobber lick my face from under my chin and to the side of my cheek. It was the little pink spotted white longneck.]**

 **Me- I-i-i-it was you? B-b-but how? How did you...**

 **[The longneck then nuzzled me. I sat up and held her gently as I stroked her neck... she reacted to the pain she felt when I grabbed her from the fall she was receiving. Now I wished I had grabbed her from the tail but it was all too late now. It was either the neck or nothing.], Oh, I'm so sorry, baby.**

 **[I almost... nah, I did had tears in my eyes as I kissed her cheek. She looks just like Littlefoot & Ali but white with pink polka dots. Her neck had a red rash. Nothing big. I hoped it wasn't a bruise. Because if it was, it would be no worse than the bruises I have from the fire.]**

 **Me- You know I'm sorry, baby, right? I had no choice.**

 **[The longneck shook a bit but it was not just me she was afraid of, it was the fall she felt. As I hugged her and told her everything was fine and that she was in safe hands with me, she nuzzled against my shirt and started to sleep.]**

 **Me- Awww... Ameliea... Ameliea. Imma call you that.**

 **[Suddenly, we both heard noise coming from where the other vine was at. I held Amelia on the left as I grabbed my Sling with my Sky Colored Transforming Stone on my right and started swinging it around us as I walked towards the noise.]**

 **Me- Boom! [Turns out no body was there.], (Whispers) Dmn It! Oh. Oh-oh shh. Heh. Right. Sorry... (Excitedly), I can't believe I'm actually holding a baby longneck for the first time being here! Ohh hohh, this shts gonna be a selfie... I gotta stop saying these words in front of this girl. [I took out my phone and snapped a pic of me and Amelia.], Perfect. I then also had to sneeze as I coughed uncontrollably again, waking Ameliea up and also getting her scared. I had to set her down so she wouldn't get in danger... I was heading to it as I kept coughing. I finally stopped coughing when aaaah aaah aah chooo! I went flying falling back into the empty cliff- watering hole and suddenly a big longneck grabbed me just in time. It was Grandma!]**

 **Me- Oh, Grandma Longneck, It's so great to see you!**

 **Grandma Longneck- (Laughs) Child, I told you, you can call me Grandma now**

 **Me- Alright, Grandma, sorry. Thanks tho! Thought I was done**

 **Grandma Longneck- Well you would have if it wasn't for...**

 **[Then a blue mid-elder flyer flew near Grandma.]**

 **Me- Mama Flyer!**

 **Mama Flyer- That's right, dear! Thank Goodness you're alright**

 **[Ameliea was trying to get on Grandma's neck so I helped her get on and she was laying on me riding.]**

 **Grandma Longneck- Oh, Who is this?**

 **Me- Oh, this is Ameliea. I rescued her from the earthshake that drowned the water from the watering hole.**

 **[Grandma & Mama Flyer were shocked but not surprised. It was THIS serious]**

 **Grandma- We must get to the others & fast**

 **Me- (To Ameliea), See, Ameliea? I know you don't understand me, but once you tell someone what u did heroic, they end up not giving you credit for the things you do.**

 **Mama Flyer- Tysean? That Longneck you found, it was the missing longneck that was kidnapped weeks ago**

 **Me- Weeks ago? What the- [I saw I had Ameliea with me so I had to drop the attitude], I mean what?**

 **Mama Flyer- It was said that two snatchers came to the Great Valley and snatched a band of dinosaurs, but all managed to escape... except for one... her.**

 **Me- (Hugs Ameliea) Awww. Not this little beauty from above. What were they planning on doing with her?**

 **Grandma Longneck- No One knows, but it was said that she escaped with only her smarts, curiosity, and heart.**

 **Me- Hmm, Nice story-**

 **[We then saw fire coming from where we were heading.], It was a great thing we got out in the right time or else we were done for!**

 **Ameliea- (Laughs) Done forr**

 **Me- Whoaaa! She spoke!**

 **Ameliea- Done forr- done forr**

 **Me, Grandma & Mama Flyer- (Laughs)**

 **Me- Okay, Laughing time's over, lets get outta here!**

 **[Grandma ran as fast as she could as Mama Flyer flew fast as she could to lead us out of the fire. When she showed us the free path to get to the mountain, I had to finish saving the rest of the dinosaurs.], Grandma, may you look after Ameliea for me when I help finish save the rest of the herd?**

 **Grandma Longneck- Why sure. And I'm very proud of you**

 **[Hearing that made my head spin and my stomach churn cuz I knew the fire was all my fault...] _{Or at least it was!_**

 _ **(Looks at Ozzy & Strut)**_

 _ **Strut: What? We said we were sorry**_

 _ **Ozzy: Yeah, we never meant to kidnap any other dinosaurs uh, know to man but uh-**_

 _ **Tysean: Fk that! You made her family worry, made a member of her family die from a heart attack over this sht, and you think a single sorry's gonna come out of that?**_

 _ **(NO ANSWER)**_

 _ **Exactly**_

 _ **Ozzy: Yeah, but we didn't create that earthshake to make her fall**_

 _ **Tysean: (Sighs) Skip to the next scene!}**_

 **{SCENE TO LITTLEFOOT AND GANG OF SEVEN}**

 **[Everyone was running in panic and the seven were running trying to get to the mountain]**

 **Littlefoot- Run!**

 **Cera- We're running We're running!**

 **[Just then, Ozzy & Strut popped out in front of them as a Surprise]**

 **Ozzy- Surprise!**

 **Everyone- (Gasps)**

 **Littlefoot- It's the egg-nappers!**

 **Ruby- Egg-Nappers?**

 **Cera- (To Ruby) Long Story short, we'll explain later!**

 **Ozzy- (Walks to Chomper and puts his finger on his face from head to cheek), Hello, little one, we have got some unfinished business to deal with. Hah hah hah hah!**

 **[Chomper bites Ozzy's finger], Yeeeoooowww! Why you...**

 **Chomper- Run!**

 **[Everyone ran and tried to get up the mountain without the egg-nappers following them. Fire then caught up to the two of them as the two of them caught up to the seven kids going up the mountain. Spike accidentally stepped on the rock which caused a rock slide and Ozzy & Strut fell into the fire...]**

 _ **{Strut: Yeah, but we survived**_

 _ **Tysean: Not now, Strut!}**_

 **[The kids made it up to the mountain with the remaining of the herd. When Grandma, Grandpa and I had rescued everyone that was in the valley, I had to go back in and get my bag in the caverns and Mama Flyer didn't think it was a good idea, but I need my bag cuz we are obviously going to have to enter the Mysterious Beyond after all this sht anyway. So Mama Flyer and I flew to Chomper & Ruby's cave and got my black bag and got away from there. We-She was having a hard time because of my bag having too much sht in there, I had to let half of everything out of it. And don't get the wrong idea of what I just said! As we arrived at the top of the mountain, we all looked at the Great Valley. It looked terrible like it was before when fire struck the valley last time. The funny weird thing is that there's half of the valley burned out but the other side of the valley was as good as fine.]**

 **Grandpa Longneck- Well, here we go again**

 **Grandma Longneck- Is everybody alright**

 **[Everyone talked over each other answering her question.]**

 **Mr. Threehorn- (Retorted) Well isn't this nice?! Not only that we're playing a previous role of what happened last time when fire struck our valley, but this time, we're playing a previous role of what happened last time when fire struck our valley with a good for nothing sharptooth, a pink meat eating fast runner, and a human stranger we have never met in a long time... or in my case, a stupid puny irresponsible back stabbin runt!**

 **Ruby- Hey, I eat leaves too you know**

 **[Mr. Threehorn stared at Ruby which meant for her to back away]**

 **Me- (Walks Up To Threehorn) Hey, all that other sht ain't called for!**

 **Mr. Threehorn- I don't recall me ever talking to you**

 **Me- Well, no one ever said you have to since you're already talkin to me, why you gotta be so rude?! I'm talking to you, when the FK will it end?**

 **[Mr. Threehorn was appauld by my use of language and attitude that he shot me an angry glare at me as I walked away with my hands in my pockets looking at him with the corner of my eyes. Everyone then got into panicing again.]**

 **Grandpa- Please, EVERYONE CALM DOWN! (Everyone quieted down), This wasn't the first time the Great Valley had fire. Besides the fact that an earthshake almost wiped out the whole herd!**

 **(Everyone whispered; then quiet again)**

 **But now to the good news**

 **Mr. Threehorn- Good News? What's good about the good news?!**

 **Grandpa- Tysean-**

 **Mr. Threehorn- Oh wow, Tysean! Tysean this, Tysean That, When will it end?!**

 **[I then shot an angry glare at him but instead of doing what I did, whistling and prancing along, he shot an angrier glare at me and I turned back frightened thinking in my head "You Win, Plz don't hurt me!"]**

 **Grandpa- (Continues), Tysean saved a longneck, the same longneck that was missing weeks ago**

 **Me- (Walks Forward) Ameliea, c'mon out sugar hun**

 **[Ameliea ran out, hopped into my arms and licked me as I hugged her. Everyone aww'ed and cheered. As she saw her mother, she was very proud. I was hoping she didn't noticed the red rash on her neck but I had to tell her. And also the reason why I kept calling her Ameliea. I told her, She was upset and Mad at first til I explained it to her.**

 **Ameliea's Mother- What's that on her neck?**

 **Me- Look, I had no choice but I had to catch her by the neck since-**

 **Ameliea's Mother- What?! Why The hell did you do that?!**

 **Me- Lemme finish first so I'll tell ya! (The mother quieted down), Alright, we both were grabbing onto the rolling log. She was scared of me, She fell, I grabbed her by the neck because her tail wasn't in my range to reach-**

 **Ameliea's Mother- So, you were about to grab her tail**

 **Me- I would have instead of having to choke her to save her from death**

 **Ameliea's Mother- You know, I can't believe you**

 **Me- And I can't believe you too, After all I did to save your daughter and all I get is bullsh- [I saw Ameliea with her sad and concern face on the both of us], all I get is bull from you and not accepting the thanks of rescuing your daughter... and I gave her the name Ameliea by the way. I called it out to her before I grabbed her. I thought it was a good name for her. But I see I don't deserve no thanks from you anyway. Since you think I'm tryna hurt her. If You want your baby daughter dead, you shouldn't have got me caring to rescue her in the first place!**

 **[Everyone Started Oooh'ing as I continued walking and talking], Look, I never known you. So technically, I wasn't doing all this sht for you, I was doing it for her cuz I hate to see the good die young. You don't see it, Tell me, You have just been reunited with her and now you want her dead? I'm sorry but I did what I had to do. Sht, ain't nothing good enough for nobody no more-**

 **[Then Ameliea's Mother btch slapped me hard leaving 3 scratch marks from her nails on my left cheek. Everyone became quiet after that because they were all oooh'ing and sht when I said " If You want your baby daughter dead, you shouldn't have got me caring to rescue her in the first place". I felt humiliated and p_ssed at the same time. But for Ameliea's sake, I kept cool and tried talking to her again.]**

 **Me- Hey, look. I would never dream of hurting your daughter. I love your daughter. Why would I hurt your daughter after she rescued me from dying in the far deep empty watering hole?**

 **[Everyone gasped when I said that.]**

 **Ameliea's Mother- S-she saved you?**

 **Me- Yeah, I saved her as I lift her to the log to escape and she jus' so happens she used vines to rescue me when I was at the edge of being dead. Thanks to her, she's an angel. You should be very proud of her. Tho I was Not I repeat NOT the one who kidnapped her in the first place cuz I wasn't there when it all happened anyway.**

 **Ameliea's Mother- Wait, you are human kid who is longneck boy**

 **Me- That's right**

 **[Ameliea's Mother was surprised and hugged me so tight that the bruises became more sensitive and hurt me lots but I stuck it out as she gave me a kiss... three kisses followed by a big thank you.]**

 **Me- It was nothing really.**

 **Ameliea's Mother- And Ameliea is a wonderful name for my daughter. Thank You so much for that**

 **Me- Well, it isn't much. It's all I can do. I love her you know, it's nothing**

 **Ameliea's Mother- But to me it was more than that**

 **[We both locked eyes on each other when something else just hit me... I unlocked eyes from the mother and told everyone that-]**

 **Me- The earthshake drowned up our water supply!**

 **[Everyone gasped as I said that. Grandpa got concerned already]**

 **Grandpa- Well, we already know we can't go back to the Great Valley now that we have no green food, or water.**

 **Mr. Threehorn- But what will we do now? We still don't know what or how the fire happened in the first place!**

 **Grandpa- Which is why the kids were there when the fire started to happen, so lets ask them.**

 **Mr. Threehorn- Uuuh, Yes, My Point exactly. [Both of them walked towards us.]**

 **[Ameliea's Mother knew I've been figiting and making facial expressions a lot so she looked and found burned bruises and sores all over me and the others saw too.]**

 **Ameliea's Mother- (Almost went to tears) Wh-what happened?**

 **Me-Well...**

 **Ameliea's Mother- You know what... I-I'll go get a wet tree star and rinse your back, c'mon, honey! [Ameliea went with her mother as I laid my head against a rock as Ducky and The others walked up to me]**

 **Me- I'm so doomed!**

 **Ducky- But you did pull up, did you?Did you? uh?**

 **Me- It's so hard to say that... that I'm not even so sure anymore!**

 **Ducky- Oh no no no no no**

 **Petrie- (Flies and lands on Tysean's head), No worry, we tell grown ups.**

 **Me- What?! Hell No! DO you guys have any idea what Cera's Dad's & the others are gonna do to me?! I can't tell them I did it because:**

 _ **They'll kill me**_

 _ **Kick me out of the Great Valley forever &**_

 _ **Mr. Threehorn will find me, then kill me!**_

 **Petrie- Oh.**

 **Me- And if yall tell them, they can bring the worse out of yall too!**

 **Ruby- Wow.**

 **Me- (Sighs) Boy, I don't want yall to tattle, but I also don't want you to lie**

 **Cera- So what are you gonna want us to do?**

 **Me- (Sighs) Not a G_ddmn thing.**

 **[Everyone gasped after I said that.], Imma tell'em**

 **Ducky- What?**

 **Petrie- You can't**

 **Littlefoot- Yeah, they'll probably kick you out and we don't want you to go!**

 **Ducky- Yeah, we do not want you to go, no no no**

 **Me- Oh, shut up, you guys. In case you haven't noticed, I'm sick, I'm hurt, I can't barely move, I'm fkin tired, and I don't have the strength to go on like this in this condition! And besides, It isn't gonna be that bad... Right?**

 **Voice- What happened, Littlefoot?**

 **[Grandpa & Mr. Threehorn walked up to us and my heart started pounding like heck!]**

 **Mr. Threehorn- Well?**

 **Littlefoot- (Walks Forward), Well, we were...**

 **{Scene To Roy & Ozzy & Strut} **

**Roy- Well, we finally done it.**

 **Ozzy- Nice, so you are gonna help us retrieve our sharptooth?**

 **Roy- Uh... Nah hah! I got better sht to do than-**

 **Ozzy- Listen Up, Buster! We've gone on your plan on getting Tysean's stone, and there you are feeling satisfied and suddenly you go turning our backs on us?**

 **Roy- Yeah, it's called: see ya suckers, you're on your own**

 **Strut- No Way Michaelray**

 **Roy- It's MichaelROY!**

 **Strut- (Whispers to Roy) So, I was trying to make it rhyme**

 **Ozzy- You know I can hear you, right**

 **Strut- Y-y-yes [Ozzy slams his fist on his brother's head as Strut rubs his painful bump], (To Roy), Yeah, we scratched your back, you scratch ours! (Ozzy nods over Strut's resopnse).**

 **Roy- (Groans Heavily) (Sighs), Alright. Fine. Happy?**

 **[They can see & hear us from just about anywhere since they are obviously above from us]**

 **{MR. THREEHORN SCENE}**

 **Mr. Threehorn- What did he say?!**

 **Me- I say You say we all say what we say? (Mr. Threehorn stares his mad signature stare at Tysean), Oh uh... he didn't say that it was me... I say it waaaass... Him! [I pointed at an innocent bullfrog who ribbit-ed then hopped away.], (Chuckles nervously), well hehe. I didn't say he knew how to get away with murder. Hehe. Hehhh... You gonna whack me aren't you?**

 **{STRUT SCENE}**

 **Strut- Nice show, isn't it guys?**

 **Roy- It sure is... (Mr. Threehorn Whacked Tysean in the head once then multiple times with his tail til Tysean collapsed on the ground).**

 **[The three laughed]**

 **Me- I told you!**

 **Mr. Threehorn- Then let me tell you one more time: Are you responsible for the fire that's burning down the valley?**

 **Me- Yes, I am...**

 **Mr. Threehorn- Mmm hmm**

 **Me- Accountable was more like it**

 **Mr. Threehorn- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

 **Me- AAAAAAHHH! [I ran after Mr. Threehorn stomped in the spot I was standing at!] Help me! He's gonna kill me, yall just gonna sit there? Alright, fine! Grandpa, Help Me! [Grandpa was just as mad as Threehorn was and I tried to stop in my tracks since my tracks was his head in the way to where it is directly set face to face.]**

 **Me- Aaaaahhh!**

 **[Roy, Strut & Ozzy died laughing... I wish they did though! Humph!]**

 **I fell to the ground and suddenly Ameliea's Mother came in my defense... Luckily came to my defense.]**

 **Ameliea's Mother- You Guys leave him alone! Can't you see he's been through enough already?**

 **Me- (In an Attitude-ish relief tone) Thank You!**

 **Ameliea's Mother- Oh, Hold It... [Wrings hot water down my back and then rolls the tree star and whacked me twice and the last one as the hardest she can whack me]**

 **Me- OOOOWWWW! What The- [I figured out why she did that], You too?! Okay, I Deserved that! Oww! But why so hard? You still holding a grudge that I grabbed your daughter by the neck, I done told you I'm-**

 **[She saw my phone with the selfie pic of me holding little Ameliea in my arms. I knew who could have shown her the pic], CHOMPERRRR!**

 **Ameliea's Mother- Tysean, whether he showed me or not, I got eyes and ears like everyone else! [I looked at Ameliea and then her mother and I can tell that Ameliea was probably adopted and I was even more touched.]**

 **Me- Hey, I appreciate everything you done for Ameliea. I know what it's like to be adopted and no matter what, I will do my best to be there to provide for her.**

 **[Ameliea's Mother was so surprised to hear all that she came to tears. She then told me she was adopted too and that sht came to a coincidence to me too like: Dmn! Everyone now noticed the burns and bruises on my back, arms, legs, etc... and now they're concerned?! I was sarcastically appauled but didn't care. Neither did Mr. Threehorn. Instead, he charged and pulled back which made me fall back making my sensitive skin bring the burning pain to my body and I screamed in agony.]**

 **Me- Please, I'm sorry!**

 **Mr. Threehorn- No You're Not!**

 **{Ozzy Scene}**

 **Ozzy- (Mocks) "No You're Not!" haha! What a sucker**

 **Strut- Shut up! He can hear you!**

 **Roy- Yeah, better listen to your brother on this one**

 **Ozzy- Can you two just relax, can't nobody hear me! Watch... B_TCH! (Echoes) [No one was paying attention but to what Threehorn was doing to me], see?**

 **[Then there was a baby buzzing stinger flying around him and Ozzy tries to swat it away], Buzz off! [Which he did and the stinger cried and flew away. Roy and Strut looked at him.], What?**

 **Roy- Let me tell ya, I'm not getting stung from what you just done**

 **Ozzy- Will you... (Sighs) Ain't no one is going to come sting us!**

 **{THREEHORN SCENE}**

 **[Everyone got mad looks on their faces and they all were shot at me. I did felt ashamed though.]**

 **Me- It was an accident! Really, Mr. Threehorn, I'm not playin, it's by accident!**

 **Mr. Threehorn- Yeah, Of course it is!**

 **Grandpa- I guess we have to travel again**

 **[Cera whacked Petrie in the head which made him fall to the ground as everyone else chattered nervously out of control]**

 **Chomper- But, sir, we don't have to**

 **Mr. Threehorn- QUUIIEEETTT! [The voice echoed and bounced from one place to the next and everyone was quiet. Even Roy, Ozzy & Strut.]**

 **Mr. Threehorn- Come again, son?**

 **Me- (Quietly) Oh now you wanna be nice to him but not me? What the- (Mr. Threehorn whacks Tysean in the head.) Oww!**

 **Chomper- We can just go to the paradise where Ruby took me past to get away from Red Claw**

 **[No One Understood what he's talking about]**

 **I'm talking about where my island is**

 **Ducky- Oh, you mean that place with all the hot water?**

 **Chomper- No, That's the hot springs, where you all were looking for Spike and you guys were looking for a drink. I'm talking about the yucky water that turned out to be a nice paradise for you all to live at, plus it's across from where my parents live on my island.**

 **Littlefoot- Hey, I know what he's talking about! That place where we didn't had to split up! I remember!**

 **Cera- Me too (To Chomper) But how did you know about the hot springs?!**

 **Chomper- Uh, lets just say Littlefoot told me lots of what you all went through, but lets just keep it to ourselves. Hehe.**

 **[Cera shot a glare at Littlefoot]**

 **Cera- Really, Littlefoot?**

 **Littlefoot- What? He's got the right to know like everybody else!**

 **Cera- (Moans) Hmm, Lets go! [Everyone started to go, I got up too when Mr. Threehorn made me sit down.]**

 **Me- Wait, I'm goin with you all**

 **Mr. Threehorn- No You're not! You're staying here!**

 **Me- Bu-**

 **Grandpa- I'm sorry, Tysean. But I'm afraid-**

 **Mr. Threehorn- No, don't be afraid, don't be sorry neither, he's done something terribly wrong, and he has topay the ultimate price for it. You're banned from the Great Valley, forever!**

 **Me- Well, there it goes.**

 **Ameliea's Mother- [She was putting healing pollen and sht all over the tree star then rubs my body, arms and legs & face with it. To tell you the truth, I felt a bit better, it wasn't worse than it was before.] Plz, show some consideration! He saved my little girl from falling to her death!**

 **Mr. Threehorn- Look, ma'am. Not to be mean but I wouldn't care if he went with the longnecks to raise their necks to the Great Circle and save it from falling and call him 'The big hero', but wrong is wrong and he must realize it. He's staying here or he's going away, and until the valley is all well and green again, I better not catch him near it or he is in major sht. You get me, boy?!**

 **[I nodded], You are also banned from talking or being with any of our children too. If I catch you near them, me and you are gonna have a major problem. [I can't believe what I am hearing! I understand banned from Great Valley but from friends, ain't that bunch of bull?!]**

 **As of now, You are banned from The Great Valley & from seeing our kids forever! Which means,**

 **(Gets in Tysean's face) You're not going nowhere but away. So get!**

 **Me- No!**

 **Mr. Threehorn- FINE! [He stomped off p_ssed as ever with the others and they are sure to clear away from him when he gets this way. I started to cry though. Ameliea's mother was finishing up my medicine bath and she hugged & kissed me. I smiled but just for a second. I gave Ameliea a hug and a good petting on the head as I got my Shirt and Glasses and rose up and left. The two were sad. Yes, Ameliea's mom was also a Swimmer. Similar to Ducky's but she was bit smaller to my size.]**

 **{ROY SCENE}**

 **Okay, they left. Now what?**

 **Ozzy- We follow them and see where they resign and then at nightfall, we find Chomper and boom! We got'em!**

 **Roy- Alright but in order to do that, you're gonna need a pack. So I will call up some fast biting sharpteeth to help with the job and we will be on our way.**

 **Strut- Hmm,I'm good with that**

 **Ozzy- Great! So Let's move! [Then there was a whole swarm of Buzzing stingers right in front of them. And they were getting closer by the moment]**

 **Roy- (Sarcastically P_ssed) Hey Ozzy, No one is going to come sting us, huh?!**

 **Ozzy- Shut Up! I didn't know!**

 **Strut- So, Is that your plan, Roy? That pack?**

 **Roy- It's not my plan, It's his! (Points at Ozzy)**

 **Ozzy- We'll discuss this later, Run!**

 **[The three ran away fast as they could]**

 **Strut- So, is this part of the plan?**

 **Roy & Ozzy- NO!**

 **[Ozzy backhanded Strut again, and again, Strut was late for ducking]**

 **All Three- AAAAAAHHHH!**

 _ **{Strut: It's not my fault, he's really quick with his back hand slapping**_

 _ **Tysean: That ain't no excuse, with your slow ass! Now let me finish off the chapter!}**_

 **[I hugged and Kissed Ameliea and Ameliea and walked off with Ameliea following. I stopped and stared at the helpless Valley.]**

 **Me- (To Self) I can't believe this! Can't you, Ameliea?**

 **[She didn't say anything due to she's a baby. Then the gang of seven came and saw me look at the valley. They then saw it too and was sad.]**

 **Me- I don't care if Ameliea is here or not but I have got to say, This is sh_tty.**

 **Cera- Well, you mess with my dad, you get the horns**

 **Me- Hey, look, nice joke and all, really it is, but if you don't mind it, I'm not in the mood right now. So please...**

 **Cera- I'm sorry**

 **Me- Don't you know you're father kicked me out of the valley forever ?**

 **Littlefoot- Yeah**

 **Me- And the fact that I can't meet any of you anymore?**

 **Ducky- Oh.**

 **Me- Well, it's worth it cuz I don't want him yelling at yall, or finding out my shadow secret. That'll get them really off edge. But at least that secret is safe... for now.**

 **Chomper- But we don't want you to go!**

 **[Ameliea nuzzled my hip whinning at Chomper's comment as I rubbed the side of Ameliea's face.]**

 **Me- Yea well too late!**

 **[I then walked to where the water use to flow from this place here on up.] Well I be damned! And this is no joke I came up with! [I thought of everything that just happened and I got so furious, I almost swung and kicked Ameliea. I was scared and apologized to her. I got my big black bag and walked to the empty water trail.]**

 **Littlefoot- Wait, where are you going?! [They all followed me to the trail.]**

 **Me- Redeeming myself, to Mr. Threehorn and the herd!**

 **[I was about to take my step when Ruby pulled me back]**

 **Ruby- But, we don't want you to leave, Leave we don't want you to!**

 **[I took my step again but Petrie pulled me back]**

 **Petrie- Yeah! Me no want you to leave either!**

 **[I shrugged Petrie off and tried again but then Spike pulled me]**

 **Me- Now what you gotta say, Spike?**

 **[All he can do is nod yes], I thought so!**

 **[I tried again and then there's Ducky]**

 **Ducky- You don't have to go if you don't want to, No no no**

 **Me- Awww, who gives a F anyways? Cera's dad hates my guts so now he drove me to the point of-**

 **Cera- Suicide?**

 **Me- No**

 **Ruby- Redemption**

 **Me- Exactly!**

 **Petrie- Suicide?**

 **Me- (Looks At Petrie) No, Ruby just said it, why would you say what Cera just said? Though I know she's just joking around! [I stared at Cera who smiled]**

 **Petrie- Me no know. Me just said it**

 **Me- Hmm, Cera?**

 **Cera- Already on it! [She whacked Petrie all the way into Spike.]**

 **[Petrie slid off onto the ground]**

 **Petrie- Me know now**

 **Me- Thank You. Now yall go before Threehorn catches us and screw all of us up!**

 **Chomper- But, Cera's dad don't have the right to ban you**

 **Me- Well, in this case it is. And I have to respect or accept it. And I choose both. So imma do whatever it takes for them to forgive me and welcome me back to the Great Valley again.**

 **Littlefoot- Gosh, it's going to be awhile**

 **Me- So, I'm doing this for me! Nobody else... and yall didn't snitch, why?**

 **Cera- (Smiles at others then at Tysean) because we're your friends. You are our friend. We would never snitch on you... but Littlefoot probably will. Hahahaha!**

 **Littlefoot- Cera! Seriously? No I won't!**

 **Cera- Don't lie**

 **Littlefoot- I will never snitch, but your dad is scary!**

 **Me- Yeah, so is a kid who's gotta fix what he's done... Now goodbye to yahs!**

 **Chomper- But imma miss you! [Chomper hugged me as I returned the hug back]**

 **Me- Me too, Chomper. Remember you're a sharptooth, be strong. [Chomper nodded as everyone else joined the hug then pulled back.]**

 **Petrie- Worse hatch day, ever!**

 **Me- I'm so sorry Petrie. I never meant to f up ur hatch day like I did. I promise Imma find some way to make it up to you.**

 **Petrie- Me never mind hatch day now, me wanna go home**

 **Ducky- (Groans sadly) Me too, yep yep yep**

 **Littlefoot- We all want to go home.**

 **Me- Yall, Never worry, Imma fix this sht if it's the last thing Imma do, and Imma do it! Imma do it, Alright, Imma do it!**

 **Ameliea, you go with the rest and go after the grown ups, I gotta do grown up business here.**

 **[I got my bag, swung it on my back and went forward when Ameliea went after me. I stopped and got Ameliea and brung her to the group. Ameliea went after me again with her tail rapidly swaying with happiness with a smile on her face; But this time, I got serious.], AMELIEA, GO AND STAY WITH THEM! [Ameliea made a sad look that made her mope herself back to the others and I went after feeling sorry for what I've just done.] Look, Ameliea, I love you, but you gotta stay with them til I come back, okay. I love you.**

 **[Ameleia licked me sadly and I set her with the group again. I did cry this time after seeing her and the others standing there watching me leave. Ameliea whinned as she watched me leave with the group.]**

 **Me- Well, I'm off to free the water...**

 **Everyone- (Sad but Softly) Bye; We'll miss you; we love you...**

 **Ameliea- I... love... you! [Everyone was so surprised to hear Ameliea start to speak, they went after their parents as I continued my journey for redemption. Too bad I wasn't there to listen to her speak since all I had to remember her by was this stupid phone with the pic of us two in it of me holding Ameliea. Something don't feel right about the fire, the earthshake, the water, etc... In fact, I knew something was suspicious going on and someone or something's gonna give sooner or later, so I've got to act fast!]**

 **COMING SOON:**

 **CHAPTER III: THE MIDNIGHT INVASION!**


End file.
